Los Frutos de Nuestro Amor
by Rachel22
Summary: Es un fic con un comienzo de recuerdos pero la trama en general es de género cómico =P
1. Recuerdos

Hola; soy nueva aquí y este es mi primer fic, lo hize basado en el último capítulo de Beyblade 2001 y extendiendo la trama, pero es un Ray/Mariah, amo a esa pareja *o* ..creo q es la mejor a mi humilde opinión, ojalás dejen su opinión para saber como quedo mi supuesto fic xD, o simplemente quejas, dudas o sugerencias....a los fans del yaoi lamento q no sea yaoi (valga la rebundancia) ya que no soy una persona que apoya fuertemente este tipo de género y de romance....pero quizá agregue un poco xD  
  
Los Frutos de Nuestro Amor  
  
Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.....  
  
Sentado en el borde de una ventana, se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros y rasgos felinos muy notables, él se encontraba meditando acerca de su vida "recuerdo cuando era ese pequeño niño que jugaba al beyblade y paticipaba en todos los campeonatos que me asignaran sin arrepentimientos, ahora tengo 22 años, creo que soy la persona más feliz del mundo, estoy casado con la persona que más amo en todo el mundo, tengo dos maravillosos hijos ¿qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?, aun continuo con mis viejos compañeros de equipo que me visitan muy seguido y nos divertimos.....pero como olvidar los momentos que pasé junto a mi equipo y a mi amor..... -Flash Back- " estamos aquí en vivo cubriendo las finales del torneo Ruso, en donde se enfrentarán para la segunda ronda Tyson Vs. Tala" anunció A.J Topper...... " Ray, el torneo está por comenzar" dijo Mariah que se encontraba sentada al lado de Ray, él estaba en el hospital a causa de la pelea de el contra Bryan, el cual resultó gravemente herido, su mejor amiga lo estaba acompañando mientras el resto del equipo entrenaba y se preocupaba de los maléficos planes de Biovolt. Ray se acomodó en su cama para presenciar aquella batalla entre los beyluchadores más poderosos del mundo, en cambio Mariah fue al baño por un vaso con agua, el torneo ya había comenzado pero Ray muy discretamente miró a Mariah como llenaba el vaso, ella volteó para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa que provocó un completo sonrojo en él, finalmente ella se acomodó tras él haciéndole unos seductores masajes que él lo disfrutó mucho, sin darse cuenta el torneo había finalizado, Tyson había ganado y la rivalidad entre los bladebreakers y los Demolition Boys había terminado, " sabía que ganarían" dijo Mariah alegremente " tienes razón" dijo Ray mientras Mariah lo abrazaba " será mejor ir a felicitarlos " propuso ella "tienes razón ..pero tendremos que escaparnos ." explicó "no te preocupes...¿me esperas?" preguntó ella "claro" respondió, luego ella bajó a escondidas y muy cautelosa, cuando finalmente encontró un par de muletas se propuso llevárselas pero justo cuando iba a sacar la segunda se le cae y una enfermera viene a ver, lo único que consiguió fue una sola. Cuando al fin llegó a la habitación de Ray, él se puso los pantalones (n/a: jeje, estaba sin ellos muajajaja xD) con ayuda de Mariah ya que él apenas podía caminar, cuando se asomaron por la ventana para escarpar la nieve estaba tan resbaladiza que producto de eso ella resbaló y casi cae gracias a que se aferró del cuello de Ray y ambos quedaron cara a cara dando ella un suspiro de alivio, finalmente llegaron hasta abajo pero muy dificultosamente, Ray ya se había recuperado de su dolor a la columna por lo cual podía caminar perfectamente pero él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de poder ir aferrado a Mariah para que lo ayudase a caminar hasta el bey-estadio, cuando llegaron estaban todos afuera celebrando el triunfo de Tyson, cuando ambos se acercan todos desvían sus miradas hacia ellos..."Ray....¿qué no era 1 semana?" preguntó Kai muy asombrado "¿ no me digas que te escapaste?" cuestionó Tyson "ah..bueno..si" dijo Ray "pero vinimos para felicitarlos " dijo Mariah muy alegremente " en ese caso...a festejar" gritó Tyson ....... fin del Flash Back-  
  
" en que piensas tanto amor?" preguntó una chica de cabellos rosas que lo  
abrazó por el cuello  
"tan sólo recordaba cuando éramos pequeños" respondió Ray con una  
ferviente sonrisa mientras le correspondía el abrazo  
" ya llamé a todos nuestros amigos para la fiesta que acordamos" dijo  
Mariah mientras Ray la besaba tiernamente en los labios, él los miraba  
como delicados labios de cereza bañados por una capa de suculenta miel  
(n/a: parece la descripción de un chocolate xD...na si para Ray..Mariah  
es su chocolate)  
" mamiiiii..papiiiiiii" gritó la voz de una pequeña niña que entraba muy  
alegre a la habitación de sus padres....  
" que sucede Ryoko?" preguntó Ray con una pequeña risa  
"pues es que.......continuará.....  
ojalá les haya gustado...es mi primer fic de beyblade, creo que recién me  
entro la gana de escribir uno....ojalá dejen algún review...me despido y  
hasta el próximo capítulo xD 


	2. La Primera Verguenza

Capítulo 2  
La primera verguenza  
  
"papi..mami..legó el tio Kai" anunció Ryoko, la hija menor de aquel  
matrimonio ella poseía el pelo negro y unos cabellos rosas, con los ojos  
de mariah y el resto de la cara como la de ray, lleva una polera blanca  
con una chaqueta rosa y una falda también rosa, tiene un peinado como el  
de mariah y unos zapatos como los de ray pero en rosa..luego de eso los  
tres bajaron en donde estaba Kai el cual él llevaba un regalo que casi no  
entraba por la puerta principal...  
"hola tio" gritó Ryoko mientras corria para abrazarlo  
"hola princesa" dijo Kai mientras tomaba en brazos a Ryoko (n/a: se  
preguntarán ¿pq tío Kai?...simplemente pq es su padrino xD)  
" hola Kai" dijeron Ray y Mariah  
"hola chicos" dijo Kai  
" oye ¿qué traes allí? O.o" preguntó Ray  
"hay cada día estas mas grande ^^......ah un regalo para Ryoko y Miroku"  
dijo Kai, en eso suena el timbre y Mariah va abrir y ve que es Tyson,  
Hiromi y de sus pies venía aferrado Max  
" hola chicos ^^¡ " dijo mariah con una gota en la cabeza al ver a Max y  
Tyson  
"hola....con respecto a Max...mejor no preguntes" dijo Hiromi mirándolo  
con una mirada asesina ¬¬  
" hola chicos....q pasa con Max O.o" preguntó Ray  
" resulta que....Veníamos de lo más bien con Tyson, luego le compré un  
helado mega-extra-grande y Max apareció de la nada suplicando uno, lloró  
e hizo un tremendo berrinche hasta que me harte y le pegué una patada y  
salió volando...luego cayó en el pie d Tyson y no he podido sacarlo de  
allí" explicó Hiromi, luego Ray y Mariah se fueron hacia atrás temiendo  
de Hiromi  
" q...q....q increíble O.o" dijo Ray  
"OIGAN CHICOS NECESITO AYUDA!!!" gritó Kai  
" pero que te pasa???" preguntó Tyson, luego todos voltearon sus miradas  
y notaron que Kai tenía su bufanda atascada en la puerta de la cocina  
" mejor vamos a la piscina" dijo Ray mientras todos lo seguían  
" no se vayan.....NOOOOOOOO" gritó Kai  
" te vemos en la terraza...iremos a conversar y luego a nadar" dijo Ray  
" NOOOO......ya verán...." dijo Kai en tono vengativo ya afuera en la terraza....estaban todos conversando, los que faltaban ya habían llegado, osea el equipo de White Tigres, los All-Starz, Demolition Boys, y otros invitados......  
" es increíble como han crecido tus hijos Ray" dijo Tala mientras cargaba  
a la pequeña niña  
" sí...dentro de unos meses Ryoko cumplirá 4 años" dijo Ray con ese  
típico tono de padre orgulloso...en eso aparece Kai con unas bebidas  
" tomen les traje estas bebidas para que se refresquen, niños vengan para  
ver que quieren comer" dijo Kai muy servicialmente  
" claro" dijeron ambos al unísono, luego estaban los 3 en la cocina Kai  
se inclinó y los niños lo miraron con mucha atención  
" quiero pedirles un favor a mis niños preferidos" dijo Kai  
" que es tio" preguntó Miroku (n/a: como el de Inuyasha ^-^)  
" quiero que vayan donde sus queridos papis y le hagan la siguiente  
pregunta...." le dijo Kai mientras le susuraba a ambos la pregunta  
" de acuerdo tío enseguida volvemos" dijo Miroku, al instante estaban  
ambos afuera al lado de sus padres  
" papi te puedo hacer una pregunta?" interrumpió Ryoko mientras jalaba el  
pantalón de Ray  
" claro linda q es??" preguntó Ray  
" como me hiciste con mami a mi y a mi hermanito" preguntó muy  
inocentemente la pequeña Ryoko  
" si mami yo quiero saber" añadió Miroku  
" a pues...." dijo Ray...él y Mariah estaban rojos como tomates y no  
sabían como responder, además que todos los invitados los estaban mirando  
fijamente  
"y porqué mami siempre grita en las noches?" preguntó Ryoko  
" a mi no me deja dormir, y porque su cama rechina tanto después que  
cierran su habitación con llave?" preguntó Miroku  
" pues..." dijo Mariah muy nerviosa y todos los invitados los miraban O.O  
mientras que Kai escondido en la cocina disfrutaba ver ponerse nerviosos  
a Ray y Mariah...dulce venganza  
" resulta que tu papi le puso una semilla a tu mami en su barriga"  
explicó Hiromi  
" vaya" dijo asombrada la pequeña Ryoko  
" pero aún no explican porque mi mamá siempre grita en las noches  
seguidos por unos chirridos de la cama" exigió Miroku  
" oye y cada cuánto tiempo grita tu mamá?" preguntó Tyson  
" TYSON!!" gritaron todos  
" bien para ser precisos....todas las noches" explicó Miroku  
" bien tu mami grita porque con tu papi se ponen a saltar en la cama"  
dijo Hiromi  
" ¬¬ no estan un poco grandes para saltar en la cama" preguntó Miroku  
" pues aún nos gusta hacerlo" dijo Mariah con Ryoko sentada en su falda  
" saben.....no les creo nada" dijo Miroku  
" me esperan....iré por unas cosas que dejé en la maleta del auto" dijo  
Lee mientras se levantaba de la silla  
" tu manejas O.o" dijeron Ray y Mariah  
" claro...porqué crees que Gary viene traumado" dijo Kevin  
"su...su...cho..cho" tartamudeaba Gary mientras temblaba  
" vaya ^^'" dijo Mariah " oigan chicos que les parece si vamos a la piscina?" sugirió Ray......continuará 


	3. La Propuesta

" yo voy....pero nadie trajo el traje de baño ." dijo Kai que recién venía saliendo de la cocina  
  
" y tu...como escuchaste O.o???" preguntó Ray muy extrañado ya que Kai estaba supuestamente en la cocina, el chico no supo que responder y luego el silencio se apoderó del lugar hasta que......  
  
" errrrrrrpppppppppppp" eruptó Tyson muy tranquilamente, pero el erupto fue tan grande que parecía un terremoto...después todos desviaron sus miradas hacia él  
  
" Tyson ....PERO QUE GROTESCO ERES" gritó de forma muy furiosa su amiga Hiromi mientras lo jalaba de la oreja provocando que el pobre chico cayera de una forma muy violenta de la silla mientras era arrastrado por ella  
  
" Vaya.....mis eruptos son más grandes" dijo Miroku con un tono de superioridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
  
" Miroku ya basta...." regañó Ray a Miroku de una forma muy molesta  
  
" esta bien" dijo el pequeño niño de una forma muy descontenta  
  
" Miroku si te portas bien sólo por hoy te prometo llevar a la juguetería para comprarte lo que tú desees" dijo Ray casi en tono de súplica  
  
" enserio.....pero tengo casi todo lo que quiero" aclaró Miroku  
  
" y ese famoso camión el cual me haz estado pidiendo desde hace una semana " dijo Ray  
  
" tienes razón....muchas gracias papi" dijo Miroku   
  
" si papi...me firmas aquí" dijo Max mientras le pasaba un lápiz y la chequera  
  
" ya basta" dijo Ray muy molesto mientras golpeaba a Max justo en el centro de la cabeza   
  
" claro" dijo Max todo noqueado   
  
" chicos creo que es hora de dormir" dijo Mariah mientras miraba su reloj que señalaban que eran más de las diez de la noche  
  
" vamos mami...soy un chico grande" dijo como en un típico reproche  
  
" chicos a la cama...es hora de dormir" ordenó Ray  
  
" papi...." dijo la pequeña Ryoko con esos típicos ojos de cachorrito trizte mientras se aferraba de los pantalones de su padre  
  
" no me convencerás" dijo Ray muy poco decidido mientras cruzaba los brazos  
  
" vamos Raymond tan sólo una hora más " dijo Kai  
  
" NO ME DIGAS ASÍ" gritó furioso  
  
" está bien" dijo Kai muy nervioso mientras se sacaba sus lentes oscuros   
  
" chicos no hay más discusión y a la cama" ordenó Mariah  
  
Luego Ray subió con ambos niños en los brazos seguido por Mariah, ambos les pusieron los pijamas y después de cómo una hora por fin ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos mientras todos los invitados seguían conversando...  
  
" ya ha pasó más de una hora desde que "happy family" subió" dijo Michael  
  
" los niños son difíciles de hacer dormir" dijo Max  
  
" pero ellos son los únicos de nosotros que los tienen, pero son muy buenos padres" dijo Tyson con la oreja muy adolorida  
  
" se nota que se aman mucho" dijo Hiromi muy feliz  
  
" tienes razón" dijo Tyson mientras sacaba patatas fritas de la bolsa pero en eso tropieza con Kenny que estaba durmiendo en el piso y termina cayendo sobre la mesa en donde estaba toda la comida  
  
" Tyson por el amor de Dios" dijo Hiromi mientras posaba lo mano sobre su cara  
  
" No....no....mi oreja" dijo Tyson mientras miraba temeroso a la desafiante Hiromi  
  
" descuida...no te haré nada" dijo Hiromi mientras daba un drástico cambio de gesto y le ofrecía su mano para levantarse  
  
" mu...mu...muchas gracias Hiromi" pronunció muy extrañado Tyson  
  
"awwwwwwwwwwwww" dijeron todos los presentes   
  
" Hi...Hi...Hi...ro...mi" tartamudeó Tyson que estaba completamente sonrojado  
  
" dime.." dijo Hiromi que estaba también sonrojada  
  
" te gustaría.....Casarte conmigo???" preguntó Tyson con la cabeza gacha pero muy sonrojado  
  
" por supuesto que sí" dijo Hiromi con una alegría y sonrisa muy ferviente mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos  
  
" que lindos" dijo Max  
  
"cuándo será la boda?" preguntó Lee  
  
" pues dentro de dos semanas" dijo Tyson aún abrazado de Hiromi  
  
" oigan chicos cambiado de tema....." dijo Kevin (n/a: maldito enano copuchento . )  
  
" que sucede pequeño?" preguntó Steve muy curioso  
  
" pues la habitación de los niños está con la luz apagada y ni Ray ni Mariah han bajado" dijo Kevin con un tono de sospecha en sus ya mencionadas palabras  
  
" pues tienes razón, ojalá no les haya pasado nada malo" dijo Hiromi muy preocupada  
  
" vamos chicos...son ellos, ya saben en que deben estar...." dijo Kai muy despreocupado tratando de aclarar la situación refiriéndose a que ambos estan haciendo lo indebido  
  
" ya te entendimos" dijeron todos al unísono excepto Tyson  
  
" pero que están haciendo" preguntó Tyson completamente confundido, entonces Kai comenzó a hacer unas señas extrañas con las manos entonces fue cuándo recién compredió  
  
" demonios es mi mamá" dijo Gary mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo  
  
" tienes celular O.o" preguntó Lee  
  
" claro" dijo con una sonrisa  
  
" yo quiero uno ;__;" alegó Lee mientras se arrodillaba con unas lágrimas ante Gary  
  
"si.......claro mami........a las una en punto en casa.....claro......yo también te quiero adios" dijo Gary mientras hablaba por teléfono   
  
" que te dijo tu mamá Gary???" preguntó Bryan  
  
" dijo que tuviera cuidado y no tomara cerveza" dijo Gary con el típico tono de niño bueno...luego todos cayeron al estilo japonés  
  
" bueno será mejor que vayamos a ver que pasó la parejita" propuso Kevin  
  
" bien..." dijeron todos........continuará 


End file.
